Here & There
by AkumaBishiYuki
Summary: Two best friends are suddenly called into 'service' for a job only an Otaku can do, faced with hardships unlike any they could have ever imagined, they are taken to worlds not their own. Akuma and Yuki must find ways to help change or better the Anime or Manga worlds that they have been given instructions to work on. But how will they survive one world, much less a dozen and more?
1. Chapter 1

**Here & There**

**Summary: When two best friends are suddenly called into 'service' for a job only an Otaku can do, they find themselves faced with hardships unlike any they could have ever imagined! Taken to worlds not their own, Akuma and Yuki must find ways to help change or better the Anime or Manga worlds that they have been given instructions to work on. But how will they survive one world, much less a dozen and more?**

**Anime/Manga: ….**

**Pairing: Akuma/? – Yuki/?**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

"_**Desiree', wake up!"**_

"_Mmm~" _An annoyed groan came as someone rapped hard against the bedroom door, blonde hair was messily knotted from tossing and turning into the night, and behind closed lids, hazel green eyes kept themselves safely tucked away from the bright light of the sun that shined through the window. _"No!"_

The door slammed open and a woman with brown hair tied back turned on the lights of the room. "I wasn't asking, you need to get the dishes done, your dad wants to make breakfast,"

Yawning, Desiree' nodded, stretching as she sat up and just stared at the wall ahead of her. Her mother left the doorway of her room as she sighed and let out one more yawn. "I hate mornings..."

"_Desiree',"_

Turning, the occupant of the room glanced about her room curiously, "Oh god, I'm hearing things..." She shook her head and stood up, stretching, she made her way out of her room, a light blue panted room with centerfolds posted on all four walls of anime girls and boys from years of collecting NewTypeUSA Magazines. The bed was made due to the fact that she hadn't bothered getting under the comforter or sheets the night before, too tired to deal with the covers, she had just fallen onto the bed and let sleep take her.

"Do you work today?"

Desiree looked over her shoulder; her father was pouring a cup of coffee, the strong aroma filtering the kitchen. "Today is Saturday? I'm off, today, Stacy called and told me that his sister would be staying with him for today, and she'd have the kids, but I do work Sunday."

He nodded, "Right, get the dishes done and I'll start breakfast."

She looked at the kitchen and frowned, "There are only like six dishes...why do I need to do them right now?"

"If you get them done early, you'll have more time to do what you want."  
"...I fell to see the logic behind that, while getting them done early would give me the rest of the day, it wouldn't give me more time. Whether I waste ten minutes now or ten minutes before bed, it will still take ten minutes," Desiree' poured a glass of orange juice and quickly drank it before tossing it into the sink and starting on the dishes in the dishwasher. "Oi, Mom...why are you home?"

"I'm off!" She glared.

"Why? It's Saturday, isn't there mail on Saturday's?"

"Yes, but I took off, I have drill tomorrow, and I'm leaving in two hours, so I took off."

"Ah..."

Finishing off the dishes quickly, she left the kitchen, air drying her hands as she made her way back to her newly cleaned room. She had paid her mother forty dollars to help her clean it, it had been so bad. Looking around, she grabbed her Death Note, Misa Misa, body pillow and laid back, opening the lid of her laptop which lay on her bed, quite possibly overheating on the comforter, and opened up Yahoo Messenger. _"...AkumaChibi...and...the password...is..."_ She typed in the password as her cat opened her door, meowing at her for attention before hopping onto her bed and climbing onto the middle of her back, lying down and purring at her newly acquired bed.

"That hurts, Momo,"

_~Meow...mew~_

"Yeah, yeah...you don't care, I get it." She turned back to her screen and opened up a word document, moving the window to the left and the window with yahoo on the right, search through her e-mails, and reading reviews as she tried to decide what to write. Deciding to start on one of the co-authored fics between her and her best friend, she opened up the file with the co-authored fics and summaries. "Death Note and InuYasha...Fruits Basket and InuYasha...Gundam, oh, Naruto...Who Are You When I'm Not Looking...?, it's Shika and Kagome...yeah, I'll let Yuki know I'm going to start that one!"  
She made to pick up her phone when a shuttering image caught her eyes and she looked to see the mirror on the back of her door was reflecting someone...and it wasn't her. _'...I'm going crazy...'_ She blindly searched for her cell phone and as she felt her fingers run over the glossy surface of her cell phone, she couldn't stop the chill running through her spine as she watched the person in her mirror turn and glance around her room. Desiree' went to her call logs and pressed on _Yuki_, listening as the phone rang and watching the person in the mirror carefully, long black hair, straight in style, and dark crimson red eyes, she wore a black dress, her shoulders bare and arms bare of excess cloth. Running along her arms were black and silver lines that wrapped in pretty spirals around her arms and over her shoulders like a type of tattoo.

Finally, the phone was answered, but her friends voice was just as cracked as she figured her would be if she were to speak.

**-x-x-x-**

A small sigh escaped the lips of a figure laying in bed on her laptop. Red hair was un-brushed, as she just woke up and was checking emails she had gotten while asleep.

Glaring at the door as someone opened it, blue-green eyes narrowed, "Yeesss~?" The word was drawn out and the tone of the voice was clearly irritated.

"You need to clean your room...and I need you to go to the bank to get three hundred for your rent." Sighing the girl shifted to look at the figure at the door.

"Alright, alright," the girl muttered, clearly not enthused with having to do those two things.

"Jessica, I mean it. I want those things done today!" with that said the figure at the door, closed the door, leaving the girl now known as Jessica glaring at said door that was just shut.

"Annoying older sisters.." Jessica muttered as she went back to looking though her emails. Who wanted to actually clean! Really, her room was clean enough...there were only piles of books on the floor...nothing else. So Jessica thought it was plenty clean.

_'Jessica'_

Looking up Jessica looked around, a puzzled look on her face. She really needed to stop watching so much anime; she was starting to hear things.

Going back to her computer she sighed, though not even a couple minutes later she heard the same voice say her name.

Glancing up Jessica looked towards her door and in the mirror on the back of her door she saw something. A woman looking at her giving her a small smile, "Jessica..."

Just as she was about to say something the sound of her phone going off rang though the air.

_I'm a Ravenclaw I like to read books _  
_When I cast spells they're off the freakin' hook._

Jessica felt around on the side of her bed, which was ground level, for her phone as she kept her eyes locked on the figure in the mirror.

_I'm a Gryffindor, I'll fly with my friends_  
_We'll never back down and fight to the end._

"Where is the stupid thing," Jessica hissed under her breath as she felt around, as the song for her ring tone kept playing.

_I'm a Slytherin, I am very rich_  
_I'll go on a date with whoever gets the snitch._

Feeling the vibration under her hand, she quickly grabbed her phone and pressed answer, the voice of her friend and fellow writer on the other line, "Hello?"

**-x-x-x-**

"...Yuki...Yuki, my mirror..." Desiree' stared at the mirror in front of her, still not entirely sure what to think about the figure in the reflective object before her. "...someone is in my mirror..." She listened to her friend on the other end of the cell phone, a little jittery due to the woman staring straight at her.

On the other end, _Yuki_, more formally known as Jessica, was trying to comprehend what exactly was going on, just as Desiree' was.

"...I see it too." Jessica said over the phone, eyes not breaking contact with the woman in the mirror.

"**Jessica...Desiree'..."** the woman said, a small smile on her face. She could be seen in each room by the two girls, **"I have need of your services..."**

"Ne, Desi, are you hearing the same thing I am?" Jessica asked as she tried to process the woman in her mirror who was talking to her and her friend.

"...I think so, that or I've lost my mind completely..."

A soft chuckle came from the mirror, and both looked up at the woman, **"I can assure you, you are both completely sane."**

Laughing, Desiree' smiled, "No need to lie,"

The woman smiled back, her name still unknown to the duo, **"Joking aside, I am in need of help from the both of you,"**

"...can you elaborate?" Desiree' asked dryly, receiving a _'shush'_ from her friend on the other end of the phone.

The woman gave a knowing look, **"In every world there is balance, but sometimes this balance needs to be restored...I am one of those beings that are in charge of bringing the peace of the worlds..." **

Jessica was the one to ask a question next, "And what does any of this have to do with us?" She really wanted to know, it wasn't like they were anything special...well...not really.

The woman smiled,** "I want the two of you to help me fix things in some worlds..."**she paused giving each of the humans a look, **"I want you to go to these worlds and fix things which need to be fixed."**

"...like...what exactly?" Desiree' asked, looking between her phone and the mirror.

"**Like lives, those lost and those who are fraught with peril...there are lives which need to be saved, and lives which need to be fixed...that is why I need you two to help me. I can not interfere in these worlds, but you..."**

The two girls seemed to be finally coloring in a few blanks, but the woman in the mirror still baffled them. Desiree' had only one question left to ask, "Why are you in my mirror?"

The woman laughed,** "I can't appear in your world in my normal form, but in here..." **She gestured to the mirror**, "I can take form to an extent..."**

Jessica nodded, understanding somewhat, "Where exactly are you going to send us, if we actually believe you and take your offer?" she had to know the pro's and con's of the situation.

The woman gave a secretive smile, as she looked at both girls in the eyes,** "I will be sending you to multiple places...but these places you have heard of and know some outcomes of the world."**

Jessica frowned as she narrowed her eyes, she really didn't know if she liked the sound of that.

"That sounds cool and all, but not realistic." Desiree' muttered, _"Not that having a sentient being in my mirror is all that realistic either..."_ She shook her head and continued, "You are basically telling us that we will be going to different worlds to change things around, and that we know these worlds...well, I don't know about Yuki, but as for me, I'm pretty sure I've only ever been in one world, and I'm still in it!"

The woman sighed, **"Not as easily charmed by words as I had hoped you might be," **she said, **"It is as I have told you, you know the worlds...but I don't believe I ever said that you had been **_**within**_** the worlds. That was all you..."**

Desiree' blushed, "Still..."

"**Still nothing, we are running short on time, so I would like to explain promptly what I expect and what is to be expected. You will undergo a brief change in your body, your...consciousness...of sorts, what you see yourself as, just before you enter each world, and it changes in slight for each world, to your specifications. I can only give you a clue to the worlds you will arrive in, through the mirrors that you see me in, you will catch a single glimpse of the world you are to be sent to next, and then...you will be taken home to pack, and then taken to that world. Pack light, tread carefully, and all should be fine."**

"That still doesn't sound all that believable." Jessica muttered, as she pushed some of her red hair out of her face. Sighing she readjusted the phone at her ear and talked into the phone, "Ya want to play along, Desi? See what happens, or just go back to bed and pretend nothing happened?"

Desiree' sighed, "I work tomorrow, and honestly...I don't know what this lady is talking about...on the other hand," she smiled, "I really don't want to work tomorrow, so how about it Yuki, let's play hooky! Worst case scenario, we end up dead in a ditch, pushing up daisies, with some homeless guy picking our pockets!"

Jessica snorted at her friends cheery voice on such a morbid outcome, "Sure...I don't feel like working a twenty four hour shift tomorrow...why not."

The woman smiled, **"Now that it is decided, I shall give you a glimpse of the world you are going to...then you have some time to pack before you decide on appearances..."**

"Cool!" Desiree' watched the image of the woman in the mirror change with a ripple effect before showing a _very_ familiar image. Four very familiar heads on a mountain gave her butterflies as she stared at the image in her mirror. _"...no way_._"_ She jumped from her bed and ran around her room, finding a camo bag that she used for books when she went to the library, she put a pair of black shorts and a black tank top and white dress shirt inside, a pair of tinny shoes joined the clothes in the bag along with some socks and under garments, and a Cosplay headband from Sand. She smiled broadly as she picked up her phone, "I AM SOOOO READY YUKI! WE ARE GOING TO KONOHA!"

The woman in the mirror looked as if she had something important to say, but was interrupted by Jessica who was quick to respond with similar excitement. "REALLY!" Jessica yelled, eyes going wide in excitement. She didn't really believe her ears as she too went to her shelf that had her Naruto books and headbands.

"Do electronics work in the Naruto world?" Jessica muttered, as she looked to her laptop.

The woman sighed, "**To answer your question, yes your laptops will work in any world. I have done this so you can look back for references on what will happen…I know you will need some of these references during the duration of your stay."**

Desiree' grinned, _'Neji is so cute...and Shikamaru...and Sasuke...well, early Sasuke, the older one looks kind of gay...'_ She laughed to herself as she grabbed her laptop, her cell phones' usb charger and glasses cleaner.

"**Girls, if I could intervene for a moment, there is one minor thing that I must mention."**

"Hey Yuki, do you think we will get to meet Gaara too?" She asked, "What about Haku, I liked him too..."

Jessica grinned, " I call dibs on Gaara and Shikamaru..." As she was about to continue the woman started speaking again.

The woman looked at the two girls,_ "_**While there you will have papers to do what you will...you will have to pick a village you wish to be apart of..." **The woman paused, **"You will also have rules on things you can and can't do."**

Jessica frowned, "What are the rules?"

"**They are rather simple, no telling them you are from another world...ever. The second, you can't go all 'fan girl' on people randomly. That would make things suspicious."**

Jessica nodded, it was understandable, "So we get to pick what village we want to be apart of? And we also get to make up our own background story?"

"**Yes, but please, keep it simple; keep it believable...nothing too outrageously crazy."** She eyed the two girls, **"Just...act normal."**

Frowning, Desiree' looked at her reflection in a glass that was sitting next to her bed. "Normal? Why would I want to do that? I will act like myself, but I won't do it excessively, and I wont go around telling people I'm from another world...although, it worked out well enough for Kagome...didn't it?"

"**Well enough, yes, with demons hopping through time, and awakening spirits..."**

Desiree' shrugged, "Does that mean I can't hug Neji the second I see him?"

"**Basically, no hugging without permission, you will be sent back to your world,"**

'_Damn!'_ Desiree' sighed, wondering what Jessica's thoughts on the topic were, "Fine, is that it?"

"**There is one more thing, I don't really have a say in _where_ you will be sent, you may be together, you most likely wont be, but know this...when it's time to return to your world, you will be greeted with my familiars, they appear in many forms, but most often, they are twin foxes, Ying, and Yang. You will see them later, I am sure, but for now, we must hasten our leave."**

"_**Desiree' do you want to go with us to Academy?"**_

Desiree' jumped, "No! No, I'm good! I'm going to be hanging out with Yuki! She'll be here in about...twenty minutes..."

"_**Don't be out late,"**_

Sighing as her mother left the other side of her door, Desiree' shouldered the camo bag, grabbing her laptop bag, she smiled, _'well, that's not completely a lie.' _She laughed, "I'm ready!"

On Jessica's side of the mirror the woman smiled, "**Now, you have a few more minutes to pack..."**

Jessica muttered as she put her laptop in her computer bag along with her hard-drive which had all the Naruto Episodes and manga saved. She needed both because she didn't know if it would follow one or the other. After she made sure her electronics were packed she grabbed a small bag and started to put her clothing in. She had a couple cosplay outfits hidden somewhere..."Where are you...you stupid clothes." She muttered as she looked through the box which still had packed clothing from when she moved to Texas, left in the box out of laziness of not wanting to unpack.

Jessica put multiple outfits in the small pack along with a headband. She moved to the other part of her closet and grabbed a couple pairs of shoes and shoved them in the bag as well, "I'm done packing now!" She said, _'This is going to be fuuuuun' _Jessica thought as a cat like grin spread across her face.

"**If you are both ready, then please, move before the mirror, and I you can step through as soon as the mirror goes white."**

"Why white?" Desiree' asked curiously as she stepped up with her bag clutched tightly in her hands. "Why not blue...or green?"

"**White, no reason, it's just a phase screen, you'll step through and be sent through a wormhole of sorts that will take you to the world you are set to arrive in. It's painless, a little dizzying, but other than that, you should be fine."**

Desiree' nodded, "Then let's get this started!" Her mirror phased white and she tested the solidness of the mirror, feeling the liquid like substance cling to her hand, she shivered before stepping through the mirror and feeling the chill of the wormhole around her. She looked around and saw Yuki and the other woman both standing near her. The woman held out two pieces of paper and two pencils.

"**We will stop soon in a...stand still, of sorts. Take that time to fill out the paper."**

Like she had said, they stopped on a white platform and looking down at the paper, the two read over it:

**Real Name:**

**Anime Name:**

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**Rank:**

**Fighting Style:**

**Weapon:**

Optional* **Friend(s):**

Optional* **Love Interest(s):**

**Background:**

"Is this stuff really necessary?" Desiree' asked, looking at Yuki curiously as she twiddled her pencil between her thumb and pointer finger.

Jessica shrugged, as she looked over the paper also, "Might as well make things how we want it then? All that can happen right now is that we are dreaming..."

She grabbed her pencil and started filling out the document.

**Real Name: Jessica S. **

**Anime Name: Yuki Iseri**

**Age: 14**

**Appearance: Long red hair down to hips, pulled back and held by chopsticks. Blue/Green eyes. **

**Rank: Jounin**

**Fighting Style: Medical**

**Weapon: Two Tessen fans with retractable blades, sebon needles and surgical scalpels of various shapes and sizes. **

Optional* **Friend(s): Akuma**

Optional* **Love Interest(s): None**

**Background:**

Desiree' sighed as she looked down at the sheet in front of her, _'Had a realized I would be needing to answer questionnaires, I would have stayed at home,'_ She placed the pencil to the paper and started answering the given questions.

**Real Name: Desiree' T.**

**Anime Name: Akuma Yamauchi (Devil within the Mountains)**

**Age: 15**

**Appearance: Short blonde hair in a shoulder length bob cut, with olive green eyes and a pale complexion, fit, with black nail polish.**

**Rank: Jounin**

**Fighting Style: Genjutsu**

**Weapon: Windmill Shuriken, Standard Kunai and Three Point Kunai**

Optional* **Friend(s): Yuki**

Optional* **Love Interest(s): None**

**Background:**

"Hey, Yuki...about the Background...what do we put there?" Desiree' asked curiously as she glanced up at her friend.

Jessica paused as she looked down at the page she had been writing on, "...If we are picking a Village to be in...I bet that since we have to be put into a village it would be suspicious if we just showed up out of the blue...so the information is probably going to go into the village database..." Jessica looked over to the woman, "..right?"

"**That would be correct, but please include a believable past, something small, nothing to extravagant; we aren't out to impress the villagers and Kage's."**

Desiree' nodded, "Right,"

**Background: **Born and raised in the Village Hidden in the Clouds, Kumogakura, both parents deceased, unknown causes, no siblings and no loyalties towards village. Left at thirteen and has wandered since then, considered missing nin, trained by the Hokage after both parents died when she was six.

"Is that believable? I mean, I didn't massacre my family, and I didn't put that I was trained by secret black Op's. AMBU, so...it's believable, right?" Desiree' asked sarcastically.

**Background: **Born and raised in the Village Hidden in the Sand, Sunagakura, both parents where originally from the Village in the Leaves, Konohagakura. After their death, at age fourteen, she was taken to Konohagakura where her last living relative lived, Kurenai Yuuhi.

Jessica looked the paper over again, "That good?" She thought it could be pretty believable, then again she did write about the Naruto world, enough to come up with these kinds of situations.

"Seems fine to me, I personally just want to get to the Naruto world!" Desiree' looked at the woman and frowned, "When do we go?" She questioned, shouldering her bag again and standing up straight.

"**If you both will hand me your papers, then you will be sent there now."**

Desiree' gave her paper to the beautiful woman and watched Jessica do the same before a white light formed below them before engulfing them completely in its resonance. As the light shined brighter, both girls took in the sight of one another one last time before darkness took them and unconsciousness found them.

**-x-x-x-**

_**Yuki Note: well, I've always wanted to do a self insert, but had never gotten around to it...when Akuma and I had a small road trip I mentioned it to her...and this is the outcome of it! I hope everyone enjoys it, even though it isn't what we normally do!**_

_**Read and Review! Tell us what ya think of this new fic!**_

_**Akuma: Hey everyone~! This was a flip from what I'm used to, but I should say, that these moments are very realistic, because this is our life, morning till night, and we are keeping our personality the same as in real life, so we hope you enjoy, please, tell us what you think, read, and review~!**_

_**WE HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Here & There**

**Summary: When two best friends are suddenly called into 'service' for a job only an Otaku can do, they find themselves faced with hardships unlike any they could have ever imagined! Taken to worlds not their own, Akuma and Yuki must find ways to help change or better the Anime or Manga worlds that they have been given instructions to work on. But how will they survive one world, much less a dozen and more?**

**Anime/Manga: ….**

**Pairing: Akuma/? – Yuki/?**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

Desiree' looked around curiously, staring up, she sighed. "In the middle of nowhere, I should find a map, ah…but I don't know where I am, so a map won't help me out too much either." Taking a few steps forward, she stopped at the sudden sound ruffling leaves. _"She could have at least left me with Yuki...or a weapon..."_

"Who are you?"

Turning, she looked into a pair of cold eyes of one of the many men she had only ever _dreamed_ of meeting...not ever wanting to actually do so in _real_ life...or as real as this was, if it was real. Hell, maybe she was still asleep!

"Your name,"

"My...Des-oh, um, Akuma...my name is Akuma Yamauchi." She looked at the skin, tinted blue, of the man in front of her. His eyes piercing, his voice strong, and hair dark blue...that wasn't saying anything about the large grin he had. "...you are...K-Kisame...and," she looked at the Samahade on his shoulder, "...and that is a _really_, _really_, big sword..."

He laughed, "Observant, aren't you..."

Akuma gave a small and nervous grin, "...not stupid, if that's what you mean."

He smiled, showing his white teeth, "What village are you from,"

'_He hasn't killed me yet? LUCKY!'_ She smiled, "Last I checked, Kumogakure, although...I haven't seen my village for at least two years now, why so curious?" She turned and walked off, keeping her eyes peeled to the surrounding foliage as she searched for _something_. She wasn't all that sure what she was _supposed_ to be changing to begin with, but guessed that she could figure it out as she went.

Coming to a stop at a river, she noticed her sharky shadow was still following her and watching her curiously. "Hmm?" She looked at her reflection, blond hair stopped in straight silky locks at her shoulders in a bob cut; her eyes were an olive green color which looked almost as if they were glowing. She was dressed in a net top with a form fitting sleeveless burgundy Gi that went past her bottom and was tied shut with a grey silk belt, black shorts were hidden beneath the Gi, and a pair of knee high tights and black sandals completed her look. She had her bag with her, and on her back was a large windmill shuriken, a belt with a couple pouches and some hoops holding near twelve kunai, half regular single blade kunai, and half tri-tip kunai. _'...wow...oh Yuki, can you believe this?!'_

**-x-x-x-**

Jessica looked around and sighed, she was on a rooftop, great juuuust great. Looking up she sighed and sat down on the roof, and looked at the stars.

Just by the weather she could tell she was in Suna. It was hot and humid, even if it was night time. The wind that was blowing wasn't that bad.

'_I wonder where Desi is!'_ Jessica thought closing her eyes briefly as her head was tilted back as if looking at the stars. She sat like this for a few moments until she heard movement.

Opening her eyes she was greeted with green eyes and a face close to her own, "What the hell!" With a yelp Jessica scrambled away, a hand on her heart trying to settle it down from jumping out of her chest. "You _DON'T_ do that to people! Didn't anyon..." Her sentence was cut short by the rustling of sand making Jessica pale slightly.

Looking to where she just moved away from she was greeted with a person she wasn't really ready to meet yet, at least, not when he was in this stage.

"errrr." She blinked her eyes and looked at the emotionless face. He was looking at her as if trying to figure out something, "...hi?"

There was silence for a while before Jessica decided to speak again, "...how is…your night?" Not the best topic she could have picked, but can you really blame her. The person in front of her was someone who could kill her if she annoyed him enough, and she really didn't want to take that chance.

"..."

Jessica sighed, as she glanced at the other red head, she really didn't know what to say to him but the silence was getting to her. It was that and her being close to someone who had no quarrels on killing. "...You know you can talk, I'm not going to bite." These words slipped passed Jessica's lips before she could stop them. She really should learn to keep her mouth shut.

Jessica watched as there was a slight twitch to his lips making her eyes widen in surprise, _'I wonder if this means my little mess of not having a filter means I get to keep my life?..'_ The thought didn't get to go past that as someone interrupted it by talking.

"What's your name, girl?" Jessica blinked, his voice wasn't how she expected it to be. It wasn't how she heard it in the anime, it had a more quiet tone to it, but still had a hard voice, like someone who had authority.

"...Iseri..." Jessica said, blue eyes looking into green, "Yuki Iseri..." There was a pause before she continued, "...Is there something I can help you with Gaara-sama?"

She really didn't want to seem rude or anything, but she was really uncomfortable! The way he was looking at her made her want to shrink away, as if he could see right through her!

"Hmmm" Gaara glanced at her once more before he glanced to the left.

It was another Sand Ninja, and he was approaching fast, with one final look Gaara looked at the girl then disappeared in a swirl of sand.

"Iseri-san..." The ninja jumped onto the roof where she was and gave her a small smile.

"Yes..." Yuki sighed, looking at the new ninja. He seemed to be a couple years older than herself is she had to guess.

"The Kazekage would like to speak with you...it's about the mission your parents had left on a couple months ago..." the rest of the sentence trailed off as he gave her a sympathetic look.

"Okay...lead the way." Yuki went and followed the other ninja, a sigh leaving her lips again as she thought, '_...Why didn't I want to stay with Desi again!...that's right...I wanted to go to the Leaf village...so why am I in Suna?!'_

**-x-x-x-**

Akuma looked back as she walked, Kisame was still following her, and this wouldn't confuse her nearly as much if it wasn't for the one thing that continuously bugged her. "...aren't you Itachi's partner?"

Kisame smirked, "Yeah, what about him?"

"...nothing really, just...where is he?"

"Do you want to meet him?"

Akuma shivered involuntarily at the idea, "No...not quite ready for that introduction, thank you for the offer though. I prefer you to Itachi, you are at least a conversationalist,"

"Haha, you must have met him already!"

"I wouldn't say that...more like...I've heard a lot about him, enough hopefully to keep on his good side..."

"He's not so bad,"

"You only think so because you both have the same profession," Akuma frowned, "I'm sure if I met him he'd see me as expendable,"

"Yeah, but then, you aren't planning on meeting him, are you?"

"...not yet...I guess not," She sighed, "Why are you following me? No, better question, why haven't you killed me yet?"

"Curiosity manly, you did kind of _just_ appear in front of me."

"...vanishing jutsu...I have to reappear somewhere, don't I?"

Laughing, he nodded, "That's true...then maybe I just don't want to kill you, yet."

Akuma stopped and turned, "...and oddly, I'm okay with that!" she still wasn't sure why though. He was a murderer, and while most of the hottest men in Naruto were in fact in the Akatsuki...it didn't mean she was naive enough to believe they would welcome her with open arms. So...why was Kisame? "That still doesn't explain...why..."

He growled irritably, "Itachi is off doing something with his _brother_. Said something about _making him stronger_ or whatever. Left me behind and now...I'm bored. You are clearly a talker, unlike my partner, if it makes you feel better, I will kill you once I meet back up with him."

Another involuntary shiver crawled up her spine, "No, that doesn't make me feel better..." she sighed, "So I'm just a replacement for Ita-! Wait, his brother..."

"Yeah, he's a couple years younger than you I think. How old are you?"

"Um...fifteen," Akuma mentally sighed upon a rather annoying realization, she was a twenty-two year old in a fifteen year old body!

"Ah, so he's three years younger than you are."

'_Three years...he's twelve...so, does that mean he hasn't taken the Chuunin Exams? AH! Itachi's on his way to meet with Sasuke at the hotel where he goes after Naruto...but...Kisame is supposed to be with him...no, maybe it's something else...I'm pretty sure Sasuke didn't run into him until after the Chuunin Exams started...right? Augh! Why didn't I pay more attention to the series!'_

"Hey, are you listening?"

"Huh?"

"I was saying that he does this often, he never does anything to his brother, just runs off to see if he's _improving_. I've been his partner for a long time now, and he does this once every couple of months and leaves me behind. I guess you can't take the big brother out of the monster, huh?"

"...yeah...I-I guess not..." a small frowned graced her lips as she continued walking with Kisame by her side, _'So it's not time for the Exams, but I think...they should be soon, I'm sure of it...I'll try calling Yuki later, after I ditch Kisame here...hopefully she doesn't get the same idea to call me before I do.'_

**-x-x-x-**

Yuki stood in front of the Kazekage, a sad look on her face. The people may not have really been her parents...but still it hurt to hear that she wouldn't have any family anymore.

"I am sorry for your loss." The Kazekage said, eyes looking sad but still had a cold far off look in them.

"Thank you..." Yuki murmured, as she gave a small bow; she didn't know how to really feel. Should she cry? "What will happen now?" she asked, not really knowing the protocol they had for situations like this.

The Kazekage sighed, "In your parents will, should anything happen to them they wanted you to go live with the last of your family, your mother's sister, in Konohamaru, the leaf village."

Yuki already knew most of what was going to happen because she did choose for this to happen but it still felt weird for this to actually be happening in real life, and not in a dream.

There was silence before the Kazekage broke it, "I shall need your headband back and you will be heading to the village in two days' time."

Yuki nodded as she gently touched her Suna headband, "...What if I don't want to be a Leaf Nin?"

The Kazekage raised an eyebrow as she looked at him, "Oh?"

Yuki nodded, "I don't have any loyalties to the Leaf village, so why should I wear there mark? I am a Suna Ninja...That is how I was raised; shouldn't I be able to stay as such?"

A small smirk crept onto the Kage's lips, "You are a loyal little thing aren't you."

Yuki tried not to twitch when being called little, she knew she was smaller than most girls but she was average high damn it! She wasn't little!

"Hmmm," The Kage leaned back in his chair and looked at her for a few minutes, "...You will be able to keep your headband...but you aren't going to be on active duty for Suna anymore." He paused looking her straight in the eyes, "Should you still want to be a Suna Ninja when you reach eighteen, your majority, you can have the choice on staying a Leaf Ninja or come back to Sand and being a Ninja here."

Yuki nodded, "I understand...Thank You."

The Kazekage gave her a nod, and stood up and grabbed something off his desk. As he stood in front of the young girl he sighed, holding out a pure white Kunai, "This is used to carve names into our memorial, I take it you know what needs to be done?"

Yuki nodded, she knew it was customary for a family member that is a Ninja or a Student, teacher or someone with a close relationship to put names on the memorial when said person was killed in action for the village, "Yes I know..." Gently she took the Kunai with a sigh.

The Kazekage nodded giving her a small smile as he patted her on the head, "All will be fine, come back later in the afternoon tomorrow and I shall give you more information on who you will be living with and other information you need before leaving to go to the Leaf Village."

Nodding again, Yuki gave a small bow and left the Kazekage's office.

'_Well...that was interesting.'_ Yuki thought, _'...he was definitely different than I thought he would be.'_

Making her way out of the building Yuki knew she had to go to the memorial first and put her 'parents' names on the stone wall. Then she would go to the house she lived in here, or supposed to live in here.

'_I wonder if a cell phone works here.'_ Yuki thought, she really wanted to get ahold of Akuma...but she had no way to really do that...she couldn't remember if the lady said if cell phones would work or not, _'Guess I'll find out later...'_

**-x-x-x-**

"Oi, Kisame, what village is that?" Akuma glanced from the hilltop she stood on overlooking a village in the distance.

Kisame walked forward a little, "That's Tea,"

"Ah, sounds yummy," She smiled, _'If that's Tea, we're in Fire! I finally know where I am!' _She did a small little happy dance. "Can we go get something to eat or drink?"

"I don't see why not," He took the conical straw hat that had small ornamental torques and tassels dangling from it, which had been tied to his sword a while ago, and placed it on his head.

"...yeah...now you blend."

"Hush,"

Akuma laughed silently to herself, _'I guess if Tea doesn't recognize the cloak, its fine, but...I still don't see how the hat disguises them.' _She shouldered her bag again and the two started towards Tea, _'This will at least give me a chance to break away from the friendly brute and try calling Yuki, please have your phone on you, Yuki!'_

"So...would I be too imposing if I asked you how you became a member of the Akatsuki?"

"Would I be too imposing if I asked you why you don't seem to care if you are walking and talking with and Akatsuki member?" He threw back.

"Hm, I don't care if you are an Akatsuki member, you haven't done anything to make _me_ personally hate you, so why should it matter?"

He shrugged, "I wasn't originally a part of the Akatsuki, I'm not sure how much I should tell you really...I guess, I was a normal nin before they found me, I was loyal to Mist, but things went downhill when I learned that my superior was leaking information, I killed him, took Samehada, replacing his as one of the Seven Swordsman. I was given the title _Monster of the Hidden Mist_...it stuck with me, even after I left...I think, somewhere along the line, I got lost in this illusion, and found myself unsure of why I was still there. They commended me for killing my fellow Kiri ninja, and honored me with the status of a Mist Swordsman...I saw the lie that I was living though...it was around that time that someone named Madara offered me a place as an Akatsuki member, talking about a _world of truth_...and while I was quite skeptical, I was enticed all the same. I was one of the first to join..."

Akuma looked at him curiously, she hadn't actually watched all of the show, or read any of the Manga, this one was more Yuki's forte...but just listening to Kisame, it made her wonder just what kind of lives the other members had lived. He didn't seem bad at all. He had killed to protect his village, he got lost on the way, he met Madara... _"Madara..."_

"Yeah, haven't seen him since I joined."

"But he introduced himself?"

"Oh yeah, Madara Uchiha, I asked Itachi about him once before, you should have seen Itachi's eyes, the way they narrowed..." He laughed, "I am sure, with Itachi, and especially with the Uchiha bloodline, looks can kill."

Akuma nodded to herself, _'Knew that already, definitely won't be doing any gazing upon his beautiful...beautiful eyes...'_ she sighed sadly.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing! Just...thirsty," she grinned, pointing ahead at a small shop, "I'm going to the washroom, I'll meet you at a table!"

He gave a nod and sat himself down at a table.

Akuma walked into the washroom in the back and she sighed, knocking on each door in the bathroom, she smiled when they all opened and no one was present. Pulling her cellphone from her bag, she immediately called Yuki, hoping her friend picked up her phone. After a couple rings, it went to voicemail. _'DAMN!' _she sighed irritably. "Yuki, it's me, Desi! Call me...actually, don't call me, text me! We'll need to be careful from now until we meet up with one another, but until then, we'll keep in touch through text. I'm currently in the company of Kisame, so needless to say, if I stay on his good side, I'm well protected, if not...I want Iris's at my funeral! Talk to you soon, I hope. Bye~"

Akuma pressed the end button and placed the phone back in her bag as the door opened to reveal another woman who bowed and continued to the stall. Shaking her head, she went to a mirror and looked herself over again, it was still so weird, but what could she do?

Walking out of the bathroom, she walked to the table Kisame was at and sat down, "What do they have here?"

"Tea..."

"Funny, funny..." Akuma rolled her eyes, "Do you have herbal tea?" She asked the woman who walked up to her table.

"Yes, our special blend is in fact a herbal,"

"I'll have that."

The woman looked at Kisame, eyeing the hat curiously, "And you?"

"Anything," he grunted.

The woman jumped, bowed, and scampered away.

"You have a funny way with women,"

Kisame smirked, "You don't have a problem with it,"

Laughing, she shook her head, "So long as you don't kill me, I'll be your best friend, besides, you are good company, and not all like the rumors I've heard."

"Heh, try and remember, I wouldn't be a member of, you know what, if I wasn't as bad as those _rumors_."

'_Yes, that's true...'_ She smiled, "still..." she looked out the window near them and noted the suns slow descent. _'It's pretty late; I hope Yuki is alright...'_

**-x-x-x-**

Yuki gently ran her name over the new carvings in the stone, the names of her parents, or the ones that were in this world. It was kind of weird to say they were her parents when they really weren't. She didn't know them at all, but she did feel like she had some kind of connection with them.

_Iseri Haruka_

_Iseri Ketio_

The names she spent carving most of the night in the stone, she hoped they were in a better place now.

Standing up she dusted her outfit off, it was still dark but there was light starting to creep up in the sky. If she had to guess a time she would say it was about six in the morning, but she wasn't really sure. She was going to head to her 'home' and get something to eat. Then she would see if she could call Akuma.

Slowly she made her way to the place that was put into her mind by the woman who sent her and Akuma to this world, the little trick she did on giving them knowledge was rather nice.

Least this way she actually knows where she is going, and not walking around stupidly looking for her own home. That would make some people wonder about her.

Finally when she arrived at her house she sighed in relief when she shut the door, and locking it out of habit.

"Home sweet home," Yuki muttered as she made her way through the house and into the kitchen. She really needed something to eat. She hadn't gotten to eat before she was sent here, and the night before she forgot to eat.

"Food, food, food, food." Yuki was humming the word in the rhythm of jingle bells as she opened the cabinets to see what she could find to eat, then quickly moved on to the fridge to see if anything struck her fancy.

A small smile came to her lips as she opened the fridge, "Raspberries! Yummm!"

Those were one of her favorite foods, that and strawberries and of course there was always the exception of chocolate. Grabbing the container of raspberries Yuki made her way to the sink and turned on the cold water.

She quickly washed the raspberries then shut the faucet off. Her hands still wet, dripping with water, she took a raspberry and put it in her mouth, the sweet but sour taste filling her mouth. She loved raspberries! She couldn't get enough of them.

Grabbing the rest of the container she gently shook it side to side to get the extra water out of the container and then made her way to her room. She wanted to see how she lived in this world. She bet it was better than her sorry excuse of a room she normally had.

Opening the door to her room she took a deep breath and stepped in and blinked. The room was interesting to say enough. She wasn't really complaining though. There were bookshelves covering all the walls but one, and on that wall were weapons instead.

'_Do I have a weapon obsession I don't know about?' _Yuki thought as she looked at the sharp objects mounted on the wall or leaning against it.

As she looked at the bed a small smile came to her lips, "My stuff!" There sitting on the bed was the stuff she brought to this world!

Sitting on her bed, she opened her bag and took her laptop out and sat it on the bed and quickly opened it and turned it on. She then grabbed her cellphone and was about to set in next to her computer when she noticed it was blinking at her.

Touching the screen on her cellphone it showed one missed call, and one new voicemail. Going to her voicemail app she clicked on it and held it to her ear and listened to her message.

She sighed and went to her text messages and found

'Akuma' so she could start texting her.

_~I am in Suna right now, going to be heading to leaf in a couple of days. Where are you?~_

Yuki pressed send and sat the phone down next to her computer and sighed.

"Today has been weird..." She typed in her password in her computer and quickly opened a word document when her normal screen popped up.

'I probably should change my background' Yuki thought as she looked at the shirtless group of boys on her computer consisting of Shikamaru, Gaara, and Kakashi. _'Yes...definitely need to change that...'_ She quickly opened her pictures and changed it to a Severus Snape background.

For the next ten minutes Yuki wrote on the word document putting her feelings and thoughts into typing. She started a diary...it would be good to write down daily occurrences that happened while in the different worlds for memory purposes...and to help her keep somewhat sane too.

Closing her laptop she shoved it by her pillow and grabbed her phone charger and plugged the usb connection into her computer then plugged the other end into her phone so it would charge. _'And now...I'm taking a nap' _Yuki thought as she lay down and closed her eyes not noticing her phone blinking.

**-x-x-x-**

**Yuki: 'ello. Hope everyone liked this. It was a lot of fun to write. ^^ Though It turned out longer than we thought it would. Hope everyone likes it just the same! Read and Review! We would love your input! **

**Akuma: Hey and Hi everyone! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as Yuki and I enjoyed writing it! We already started writing the third chapter and hopefully it will be out much, **_**much **_**sooner than this one was! Please leave us your thoughts~ JA!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here & There**

**Summary: When two best friends are suddenly called into 'service' for a job only an Otaku can do, they find themselves faced with hardships unlike any they could have ever imagined! Taken to worlds not their own, Akuma and Yuki must find ways to help change or better the Anime or Manga worlds that they have been given instructions to work on. But how will they survive one world, much less a dozen and more?**

**Anime/Manga: ….**

**Pairing: Akuma/? – Yuki/?**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

Two days had passed and Akuma was still walking around with her sharky friend, "Kisame, how far till we get to Wave?"

"You don't travel much do you," It wasn't a question.

Akuma laughed, "I'm used to walking, you are just used to silence, so no one ever says anything, maybe you should bring this lack of communication up with Itachi, you can better your relationship with him, yeah?"

Kisame gave a chuckle, "You sound like that explosion lover, Deidara,"

"Oh!" she laughed, "That was not on purpose, I really was just wondering if we would need to sleep outside again, not that I have a problem with it, but it smells like rain..."

"No, it smells like Wave,"

"AH! REALLY!?" She squealed, jumping up and down at the new information. She watched Kisame from behind and pulled her cellphone from her back pocket before sliding the lock on her touchscreen over and touching her text messages icon. She read over the previous messages, or...a couple of them, each separated by a date that wasn't today, but yesterday or the day before.

_**~I am in Suna right now, going to be heading to leaf in a couple of days. Where are you?~ 6:42AM**_

_~I'm in Tea right now, had some tea with Kisame last night, he's nice Yuki~! I'm kind of lost as to where we are in the Naruto Ark though, I figured the Chuunin Exams will be starting soon, is Gaara in Suna still, or has his team or have they already left for Konoha?~ 7:59AM_

_**~Sorry, I fell asleep. But..yes...Gaara is still in Suna...And it is before Chuunin Exams...I met with the Kazekage...the real one not Orochi.~ 9:38AM**_

_~Should I head over to Konoha then, if you are in Suna? Or...I don't know, I don't want to separate too soon from Kisame. Impart your wisdom on me, oh great Yuki!~ 10:12AM_

_**~ I am going to be heading over to Konoha in a couple days...Did you want to meet up now? Or...about this time it is...Haku! Its the Wave Arc in Naruto right now...I think so at least. It would go with the timeline right about now...~ 10:17AM**_

_~Alright, then you go to Konoha, I'll make my way to Wave...well, if it's okay with the big man here. Also, sorry that I can only respond every so often. I'll keep you posted! On a side note...can we...SAVE HAKU!?~ 12:09PM_

_**~..As much as I would LOVE to save Haku...it probably would be safer for the both of us if you don't. Do you really want to explain to Kakashi who you are and why you entered the fight?...~ 12:23PM**_

_~I guess not, but it sucks all the same, I hate when Haku dies, and Zabuza...and how it happens...and that it happens...and...and...O.Q...sad now. Anyways, I'll text you when I get to Wave and you text me when you get to Konoha! Talk to you soon, ^o^'' ~ 1:42PM_

Akuma kept her pace with Kisame and checked to make sure he wasn't paying attention before quickly _swyping_ a text message on her phone.

_~Made it to Wave, hope you get to Konoha safely!~ 3:23PM_

**-x-x-x-**

Yuki sighed as she gave the guards at the gate of Konoha her ID. She had finally arrived and it was bigger than she thought. She had a feeling she may have liked Suna better. It was quieter there, and she liked that.

The guard gave Yuki her ID back and gave her a smile, "Welcome to the Leaf Village. I hope you enjoy living here."

Yuki gave a small bow and moved down the street, she had to go meet the Hokage first, so this was going to be another interesting day.

As she walked down the streets she could see the difference in atmosphere here compared to Suna also. Everything was so hyper and lively here.

Things were really going to be different here. As she entered the building she gave a sigh as she saw the secretary for the Hokage.

"I'm here to see the Hokage." Yuki softly said, she really didn't want to draw a lot of attention while here. She didn't know how long she was going to stay in the Leaf.

"Your name?" the woman asked eyes narrowed making Yuki stand straighter. She really didn't like the way the woman was looking at her. Like she was better than her.

With an icy tone she answered, " Yuki Iseri."

The woman hummed giving her another look, "You may go in...Iseri-San."

Eyes narrowed Yuki walked past the secretary not bothering to say thank you or anything else to the woman. Yuki gave a knock on the door before entering when hearing a 'come in'.

As she entered she saw the Third Hokage, he was still alive which Yuki was happy to get to meet him before he died.

"Good Morning Hokage-Sama," Yuki gave a bow and walked closer to his desk as the Hokage put down his pipe.

"You must be Iseri." The Hokage said, a small smile on his face as he glanced at her Sand headband that was still on her forehead, "It's good to see you made it here in good time and health."

Yuki nodded, not saying anything.

"Welcome to the Leaf Village. Your aunt should be here soon to take you to your home...but I wanted to brief you on your rank and other information you need to know" The Hokage looked at her and waited for her to answer.

"Hai...Hokage-Sama," Yuki really wasn't talking much. She really just wanted to go get some sleep. She was tired.

"In Suna you were a Jounin, you will still keep that rank. On your file it said you are a medical Ninja too, so you will be working in the Hospital...and doing field work when needed."

"I understand.." Yuki was going to say more but a knock interrupted her.

"Come in." The Hokage called, picking up his pipe yet again as the new person stepped into his office.

Standing in the doorway was her 'aunt' and she knew she had to get used to saying that.

"Kurenai, welcome," The Hokage greeted, taking another puff from the pipe.

Kurenai nodded, and shifted her eyes to Yuki, who was also evaluating the older woman.

"Welcome Yuki, it's good to see you after all these years. The last time I saw you, was when you were three." Kurenai smiled, making Yuki shift.

She hoped everything was going to go well, because Yuki really didn't know how she should act with Kurenai. _'Desi...your advice would be greatly appreciated right now...'_

**-x-x-x-**

"_Hmm, hm hm hm hmm, and this is crazy, hm hmm hm hmm hmmm, hm call me may-_ah! Dumb song!" Akuma sighed, "Of all the things to get stuck in my head," She ran ahead and up next to Kisame, curiously, she wondered if he would intervene if he saw Zabuza in trouble, silently hoping not, but at the same time, her fan girl self was screaming at her for _not _wanting to intervene. "Whoa~"

Kisame looked at what had caught her eye, a large bridge in the making by the looks of it. They hadn't quite yet crossed to the other side of the large body of water, so she was looking at the bridge from the other side of port. "Just wait till you see it from below,"

Looking around for a boat, the lithe looking blond frowned, "I don't see a way across," she crossed her arms in a pout, _'Just great, I can see my next text to Yuki; Hope you made it safely to Konoha. P.S: Made it to Wave but didn't find a way to cross the big ocean in my way, see you soon!'_ She mentally scoffed, _'Not a chance! I'm getting across if I have to swim the entire way! Ah...but I'm not really that great a swimmer...'_

"Hey!"

Turning olive green eyes to her fishy friend, Akuma frowned, "What?"

"You think too much,"

'_That's a first...someone thinks __**I **__think too much...'_ A growl was heard from behind when she was suddenly lifted into a pair of arms, "AH! I'M BEING PICKED UP!"

Kisame rolled his eyes before taking off in a run on the water.

Akuma let her head fall back as she watched the world speed by her in an upside down blur of colors, _"Oh wow...so cool..."_

Kisame smirked as he continued on foot across the water until he saw land growing closer. "I was trying to explain that I can cross on foot, but you were so lost in thought that you didn't hear me. After I said it three times with no response, I took action. I would apologize, but I'm not sorry,"

Akuma laughed, "No, that's fine, but I am a little dizzy..." She watched everything slow down until he stopped on land and placed her down. The second his hands released her, she fell backwards on her bottom, wincing at the new bruise she'd earned herself. _'Nope...no longer delusional about this being real or a dream, no dream can make me feel that sick...that quick...' _falling backwards, she laid out flat on the ground, staring up at the cloudy sky. She sighed, "Next time...we take...a yacht!"

"What?"

Shaking her head, she rolled over to lay on her stomach, _'Better not talk, I think my mind is mush…and if I blow this, Yuki will kill me!'_ She heard him settle down next to her as she tried to stop the world from spinning.

"How long have you been a Ninja?" he laughed.

"I prefer to take things easy, not really the...fighting type...I guess. I like the luxuries life has to offer...does that make sense?" She questioned as she rolled back over and sat up.

"Yeah, that makes sense, more than you think."

Standing up shakily, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "That was fun, but too fast for me..." she laughed, "Too fast, never thought I would hear myself say _that_."

"Heh, since we are finally here, you want to tell me why we are in Wave?"

"...taking in the sights?"

**-x-x-x-**

Yuki sat down on her new bed; Kurenai had left her to unpack her belongings. The room was a good size; the only things in it were the bed, dresser and a bookshelf. Knowing herself she would need to buy another bookshelf...or four soon enough.

Sighing Yuki grabbed her bag and took her laptop out then emptied the rest of the bag on her bed. Most of the things in her bag were scrolls. She had some help sealing her belongings into scrolls, making it easier for her to travel. The Ninja who helped her also showed her how to unseal and reseal her belongings, which could come in handy in the future.

"Okay..." she muttered as she looked at the different colored scrolls, "The blue one is all my books and jutsu scrolls...the red is my personal belongings, and the green is my weapons and other Ninja things." Least that was easy to remember.

Opening the weapon scroll she pushed chakra into it out popped her weapons. She quickly grabbed her fans and attacked them to her waist, and moved the other weapons to sit on her dresser.

"I think wandering around the village is a good thing to pass the time." Kurenai had to go meet her team soon, so she could get to know the layout of the village and maybe find some food.

She needed to find where the hospital was, then the Jounin lounge, then some food. Raman or Dango...one of those two sounded good.

Yuki also needed to find out where the training grounds were. She had no clue where anything in this village really was, the Hokage tower was easy to find because it was the tallest building and just needed to go in a straight line to get there.

'_Before I go though...I should text Akuma...'_ Yuki thought as she took her cellphone out of her pocket. Yuki saw the missed text message and sighed as she quickly did a text back to her friend.

~_**In Konoha now. Had to talk to the Hokage, then my 'aunt' Kurenai. I am somewhat unpacked, and am going to go look around the Village. I am going to find the hospital, since that is where I am going to be working. The Hokage said I may do some field work, so I COULD run into you if I am out and about...or I can text you and meet you sometime...we can think more on that later... 3 ~ 12:14PM**_

Yuki put her cell phone away and sighed, _'All this text messaging and not being able to call her is getting somewhat annoying...'_

Yuki shook her head and opened her bedroom door and quietly made her way out towards the door, but she knew she would have to go to the Kitchen where Kurenai was and tell her she was leaving.

As she entered the kitchen the older woman gave her a small smile as she sat down her cup of tea, "Are you done unpacking already?"

Yuki shook her head, "I unpacked some, but I wanted to wander around the village some…if that is alright." It was weird for Yuki to be asking to do something. She was used to being an adult and doing what she wanted because of that fact...well doing what she wanted within reason.  
Kurenai nodded, hands on her tea cup, "That should be fine, dinner will be around Seven. I will be getting done with my team around six."

Yuki gave her a small smile then bowed, "I'll see you later then..." Flashing her another small smile, Yuki made her way out of the apartment and onto the busy streets of the Leaf Village.

**-x-x-x-**

Kisame looked down at his ring on his finger and frowned at it a bit.

"You have to go, don't you...?" Akuma looked at him, watching as he gave an annoyed growl.

"Itachi..."

"Hm? Maybe you can bring him by here and I can meet him too. Oh, I would so enjoy meeting most of the Akatsuki..."

Kisame barked out laughing, "I like that, _most of_. Which few do you not want to meet?"

"Mmnm," Akuma looked at her hands nervously, _'I shouldn't give away all the names, there is no way a wandering nin would know everything about the Akatsuki...is there?'_ She shook her head, "I've heard about one that looks something like a plant...and eats people..."

"Ah, him...yeah, that's Zetsu, and I don't like being around him much either and neither does Itachi for that matter."

She nodded, storing that away for later, "Then...you guys all have partners, so I wouldn't want to meet your leader and his partner...that's it...really..."

"Just those three huh, good choices...yeah, I'll drag Itachi down here, how long are you going to be in Wave?"

"Not sure...Um...if I'm not here, I'll be heading towards Konoha next probably."

"Konohagakure, what for?"

"I told you, didn't I? Sightseeing!"

He gave her a doubtful look, but shrugged before disappearing before she could add anything.

"_Bye..."_ She whispered, somewhat sad to be alone again. "Yuki!" she pulled her cellphone from her pocket and checked her texts.

~_**In Konoha now. Had to talk to the Hokage, then my 'aunt' Kurenai. I am somewhat unpacked, and am going to go look around the Village. I am going to find the hospital, since that is where I am going to be working. The Hokage said I may do some field work, so I COULD run into you if I am out and about...or I can text you and meet you sometime...we can think more on that later... 3 ~ 12:14PM**_

_~Hey, give me a call when you can, Kisame is gone, he left to meet up with Itachi, I'm going to find a place to sleep and hopefully we can talk some before we are forced into texting once more! I'm also going to look for Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura, one of them at the least.~ 2:31PM_

She put her cell phone back in her pocket and jumped up the side of the stone, losing her balance only slightly as she gripped tightly to a stone and released a breath she'd been holding. "I've been running for two days faster than I have my whole life, I can keep up with Akatsuki member Kisame of the Mist! I had better damn well be able to climb up a bunch of rocks!" She yelled out before pushing forward and running up the steps, warmth filled her legs and feet as she ran and looking down, she saw herself getting further and further from the ground.

She was doing it; jumping, she landed gently on her feet at the top of the incline of rocks, not too far from the bridge being built. _'I shouldn't get too involved, but I need to at least meet them, it won't do either me or Yuki any good if we don't even make connections with anyone. She is Kurenai's niece, so she should have no problems meeting Hinata, Shino, Kiba and quite possibly Neji and his team, being connected with Hinata, but then, I will be mostly connected with the Akatsuki, hopefully, I don't however want to be mistaken for an Akatsuki member...that is where this will get difficult...'_

Walking towards the bridge, she stopped and shook off her nerves, _'I won't do anything unless Yuki say's we should, I shouldn't intervene this early in the series anyways, for now...I'll just help in small ways...'_ Jumping up into a tree, she raced off to find a silent and empty clearing to sleep in until she could speak to Yuki about her next move.

**-x-x-x-**

Yuki took another bit of her dango, she was sitting in the back of the shop enjoying some tea with her snack. Real dango tasted...awesome!

She liked it better than pocky! Which was saying something!  
Taking another bite of her dango, she took out her cellphone and smiled when she saw she had a new text message from Akuma.

Quickly reading over the text message she had received, she knew Akuma was going to have a good time up in wave. She clicked message back and started a new text.

_**~ I am going to finish my dango, then head up to the Hokage mountain so I can call you. So give me about...twenty minutes then I'll call.~ 3:01PM**_

She put her phone away as she ate the last of her new favorite snack, then took a sip of her tea.

As she was about to get up someone sat down at the table she was sitting at.

It was a woman.

As she looked at the woman who plopped herself down on the other side of the table, a small smirk on her lips as she took a bit of her dango, "So you're the little snowflake Kurenai was talking about who was going to start living with her..."

Yuki blinked, "Yes, and you are?" She didn't want to be rude, especially because she knew who was in front of her. The snake bitch herself, Anko. She knew better than to piss her off on the first meeting.

The woman smirked, "Names Anko, kid." This made Yuki twitch slightly, she was hardly a kid. She was probably a bit older than she normally was...maybe what...six years. Not that big of a difference!

"I don't know if I should say nice to meet you or not." Yuki muttered as she gave the woman a look, but quickly said something after that, "Though it would be good manners to say that...wouldn't it...but i don't feel like using those words right now..."

Anko laughed, "You do sound like your aunt! Should I start calling you Ice Princess!?"

With narrowed eyes Yuki stood up and left some money on the table, "I should be going...it was…interesting to meet you."

Yuki left a laughing woman behind her, though she really didn't care at the moment. It was just, something about her made her feel uncomfortable...really uncomfortable.

With a sigh Yuki made her way through the village and to the one place she knew she could make a call.

The Hokage Mountain.

As she arrived on top of the mountain she got her cellphone out and opened her contacts, "Now where is it..."  
Yuki kept scrolling down till she found the right name and clicked on it to start her call.

_Akuma_

**-x-x-x-**

**Yuki: Hope everyone liked this...we got this done WAY faster than I thought we would! So Enjooooy! Read and review! 3**

**Akuma: Hey guys, we hope you enjoy this chapter, drop us a review and let us know that you're reading this. We hope everyone enjoys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here & There**

**Summary: When two best friends are suddenly called into 'service' for a job only an Otaku can do, they find themselves faced with hardships unlike any they could have ever imagined! Taken to worlds not their own, Akuma and Yuki must find ways to help change or better the Anime or Manga worlds that they have been given instructions to work on. But how will they survive one world, much less a dozen and more?**

**Anime/Manga: ….**

**Pairing: Akuma/? – Yuki/?**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

"_Work, work, work...god this is so boring...the anime was much more entertaining."_ Looking around at the men working on the bridge, Akuma only saw one person she recognized at the moment. Sakura Haruno, the annoying pinkett who was sitting down on the bridge. It was late in the evening, and so far, it had all been the same, unchanging atmosphere. _'Yuki messaged me about calling, that was about twenty minutes ago. I'm far enough that they can't hear me...I think...but she should be calling soon, I should find somewhere to talk with her, somewhere no one will eavesdrop on me.'_ She stood up from where she was sitting and watching the village construction of the bridge take place. She was fast on her feet, moving uphill where no trees or shrubbery was, and as she ascended to the top, her phone rang. "Ah..." she pulled her phone from her pocket, pushing a strand of blond from her eyes as she did before reading who it was. _'Yuki!'_ Akuma smiled, answering the call, "Hey Yuki~!"

"_Ello...All that texting and no talking is reaaaally annoying..."_

"I found Sakura, I think the other two are training with Kakashi, but I'm not one hundred percent sure. I can't remember where in the forest they trained, and I don't feel like running all over the woods looking for them."

"_That is understandable...but least you get to see more around the Naruto world then me...I am on the Hokage Monument right now...I can see why Naruto liked coming up here so much."_

"I'm somewhat worried about being here during this time, the assassin, Zabuza and his female wannabe partner in crime Haku will be making their introduction again,"

"_Just be sure to stay out of the way? Or you could always offer your services...say your just making your way through. Or just make something witty up..."_

"Ah...problem, I see a problem with that already. First off, I don't know how to do _witty_. On another hand, I'll keep watch from afar for a few hours more, tomorrow morning, I'll see if I can get involved with the villagers and help out with the bridge, but I should probably keep a low profile here, I'm not sure how they would react if they saw me in Konoha a few months later, if they would recognize me. What are your plans?"

"_I plan to look around the village...I met Anko before I made my way to the Hokage monument...lets say that meeting was interesting. I also am going to be working in the Hospital..."_

"Alright, then I'll figure it out on my end tonight. Until then, we should think up a time and day to call each other. I don't even know what day it is right now..." Akuma sat down on the grass and looked out at the setting sun. "...but from the looks of it, it's almost over."

"_We can call each other every three days, unless something changes we can text to tell the other person what is going on. Sound good? "_

"Yeah, that should work out perfectly, it's getting late though, I'll text you if anything major happens on my side, and I'll talk to you in three days, same time?"

"_Sounds like a plan...I think I am going to head back to...my aunts...that sounds so weird!"_

"Heh, this is why I didn't want family, that...and I know I wouldn't pay any attention to them. I'll talk with you soon, bye!"

"_Ja Ne!"_

Akuma ended the call before turning her phone on vibrate and returning to the bottom of the hill, she would once more have to sleep outside, thankfully, she was starting to get use to it. _'Every three days...by then...I think I should be with Kisame and Itachi. I'll wait here, and go with them to Konoha when they make their way that way. For now, I'll keep to the shadows.'_

**-x-x-x-**

Yuki sighed as she put her phone away, it was getting dark so she probably should go walk around the village some before heading back to her new home.

She really wanted to find somewhere to think, then the hospital before she went back. If she only found one before going back that was fine too, this way she could actually say she did something more then get dango and aimlessly wander around.

As she silently walked she made sure to make notes on landmarks so she could find her way back and around the town at a later time.

She wasn't the best at directions, so using landmarks was one of the best things she would do without getting lost.

"Now where to go from here." Yuki muttered as she glanced at the shops that were around her.

She didn't want to go shopping...that was for sure. One, she didn't have the money, two, she didn't know anything about Ninja fashion.

Yuki could look for the hospital, but it was rather easy to find since the building stuck out, just like the Hokage Tower did.

'_The training grounds would be a good place to find...they aren't the easiest things to find...' _Yuki made her way down the street. She had no clue where the training grounds where, they never really said in the manga or anime...at least that she remembered.

"I guess getting lost is a good way to learn one's way around." Yuki muttered, eyes flickering to the buildings around her.

What she didn't know was, by getting lost she was going to end up meeting someone she didn't think she would meet yet.

**-x-x-x-**

Akuma passed by a group of men working at the bridge and watched as the Pinkette who was, under normal circumstances, quite annoying, ran past her towards a house. She couldn't recall the name of the woman and kid who lived there, but knew that the house was where Sasuke and Naruto were also staying. "They aren't there right now though," she stepped out of the way of a couple kids and looked down at them and the hungry state they were in. _'...not cool.' _Closing her eyes, she made her way to an Inn and waited patiently at the counter.

"Can I help you?"

"Mm, yes...I was wondering if you could use some help. I don't need money, but..."

The woman behind the counter smiled, "A warm bed and a place to stay for a few nights, is a good trade for an extra pair of helping hands."

Akuma smiled, "Thank you! I won't be staying for too long, I don't think, someone is going to come and pick me up, so only for three or four nights, I think."

"Its no problem, none at all. If you are willing to help out around the kitchen and with the sweeping and mopping, I would be happy to let you stay awhile. " She walked around the counter and guided Akuma to the back, "Why not get started with the dishes and cleaning up the dinner mess, and then I will take you to your room, you can do more in the morning, but for now, its late, I'm sure you are already tired, so this will be fine for tonight."

"Alright, thank you again...I hope this isn't an inconvenience."

"Not at all, in fact, quite the opposite. We've been having problems with the lack of workers, everyone is at the bridge working, so no one is here, or at the other markets."

Akuma nodded, "How long till the bridge is done?"

"Who knows, with...well," the older woman looked around and sighed, "It's never safe to talk about...but Gato, a cruel man...if he has any say in it, that bridge will never be built."

Frowning, Akuma looked out of one of the windows and stared at the bridge being built, all the hard work going into it...despite the chance of success being so slim, they still got up every morning to build. "I wonder, could we make something for the men working on the bridge? Something for them to eat?"

"We couldn't, no food to spare, but to those who pay."

Smiling, Akuma turned, "I'll go hunting! I'm sure I can get something!"

The woman laughed, "If you can, then bring it in and we will see what we can do,"

Akuma nodded, "I'll do the dishes first though," she watched the woman leave her be and sighed, _'No matter what world I'm in...I always get stuck doing the dishes!'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Akuma: Here is the next chapter of our fun filled adventure through a mirror! A chance at looking through one thing and seeing something completely different! Tell us what you think and leave us a review! Love, Love! -Akuma**

**Yuki: Hope everyone likes this. I am amused by writing this...it is fun! hehe. I do hope you all review and tell us what you think of our little adventure! Till Next Time! X3**


End file.
